chusavathfandomcom-20200213-history
Condolences written from McHouls
These condolences and pictures were copied off of McHoul's Funeral Home's Site . I just wanted to grab them up i case their site shut down. Condolences *From Robert S. Kissel, Hamden, Connecticut I only learned, today, Wednesday, February 17, 2011, through a notation on facebook, of this sad loss in your family. I pray that you will endure your grief and sorrow with fortitude, and will soon only take comfort and pleasure in your memories. What a fine idea to create this "Wiki" created as a place to gether little notes and recollections--and even a few recipes--so that anybody, even someone like me, who knew only her husband and her son, can experience a little of what she was in life! *Condolence From: Randy, Sally, Jarid, and Kaylan Kemink Condolence: We extend our heartfelt condolences. Chu's life was an example for all. She will be missed. Your family is in our thoughts and prayers. Sunday October 24, 2010 *Condolence From: Lee Souksay Condolence: Dear Vee and family, Please accept our deepest sympathy. Neng and Jayvin Wednesday October 20, 2010 *Condolence From: Su Marcy Condolence: I had the pleasure of getting to know Chu through the Women's Investment Club. Her cheerful presence and insightful comments were always such a great addition to the meetings. Her laughter and can do spirit were always an inspiration. Your family will be in my thoughts & prayers. Sincerely, Su Marcy Monday October 18, 2010 *Condolence From: Pat Latus Barry Condolence: Vee- I worked with you at IBM many years ago, and more recently saw you with your family at high school concerts. I am so sorry to hear of the sudden loss of your wife Chu. I know how deservedly proud you were of her and your children. Sunday October 17, 2010 *Condolence From: Peter Dowley Condolence: I remember meeting Mr and Mrs Savath in their home as I was reviewing Vincent's Eagle Scout project proposal. She was shy but very proud of his progress and success in this; I was away when Victor travelled that same road to Eagle. The obituary told of her own accomplishments; she certainly contributed much to both her family and her community. My condolences to all in the Savath and Khowong families. Peter Dowley Dutchess District Eagle Scout Advancement Chair, Hudson Valley Council, BSA Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Stephanie Lawrence Condolence: To Victor, Vivien, Vince, Papa Savath. I am so sorry for your loss. There are no words to describe what I am sure must be an unfathomable loss and pain. Your mother, and wife, was and will always remain to me a remarkable woman, full of love and of life. I will cherish every memory I hold of walking in to your kitchen to offers of dumplings and an insistence that I must eat more; I will always remember Chu's cards, and her endless ability to celebrate life. Chu was beautiful, and strong, and kind, and she will be missed forever. I am so sorry I cannot be with you there, in person, today and tomorrow to celebrate her life, I wish with all my heart that I could be with you. Please know I am thinking of you, and I am mourning for you, and I am celebrating for you the beautiful life of Chu. I live each day more fully in her memory and honor. I am making a donation to Room To Read, Laos, in honor and memory of Chu. May it help others in Laos to lead the life Chu wanted for everyone. I am deeply, deeply sorry for your loss. With love, Stephanie Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Hilda Cozza Condolence: Dear Virasay, Vivien, Vincent and Victor, I was very saddened to read about the passing of a great lady, your beloved wife and mother. I met your mom/wife when she called me to list your home on Van Wagner, we talked everyday for a few months and during that time I had the honor of getting to know this beautiful person. As I remember Chu she was very proud of her children and devoted to her family and husband. I feel badly that her life was cut short for reasons we will never understand but I pray that in time that we will all accept this fate and live life in her memory. No one can ever fill her shoes as she was a very very special person. May your faith be strong to get through this coming year. We recently lost my younger brother and my father last year and although it takes time you will find strength in her memory to carry on. My sincere sympathy to all of you! Hilda Cozza Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Bill Tinch and Karen Tomkins-Tinch Condolence: Dear Vee, Vincent, Vivien, Victor, and All of Chu's Family, Chu's warm laughter and generous spirit were a gift to all who knew her. She brought joy. Through our many years of adventure as fellow Boy Scout parents, and later as good friends, we shared precious happy times that have ended far too soon. I treasure the many nights that Chu and the rest of our craft group sat around your dining room table chatting and inventing new designs. Chu's delicate creativity inspired us all. In so many ways, Chu was a remarkable woman. We will miss her very, very much. Please accept our deep and heartfelt condolences. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Su and Neilson Condolence: Dear Vee and family, Su and I are deeply sadden for the loss of Chu, Whose cheerful and energetic personality always bring laughs to people surrounding her. We had the honor to meet you and family since late 80's when we started playing Badminton in then the IBM POK Country club. For these many years, Chu and you are the loyal members of the club. Twice a week, you two played against us and sometime Chu played as my partner against other pairs. How could we ever imagine that she will no longer with us any more ?! Chu and you have successfully raised three children who are now providing their educated knowledge to serve the society. Chu will always be in our thoughts as a great wife/Mother, daughter to her parents, and friend. She will be missed by all of us. Please accept our sympathy and condolences. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: LaRhonda Condolence: My heart goes out to your family. For everything there is a time a reason and a season, You will continue to be in my prayers. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Bill and Karen Hanchett Condolence: Vee and family, may God bless you with his perfect peace and comfort during this time of loss. Chu and her wonderful smile will be missed by all of us. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Tak Leung Condolence: Dear Vee, I am really sorry for your loss. Tak Leung and Family Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Patricia Tessier Condolence: Dear Khamla, I was so sorry to hear of your sister’s death. Being one of several siblings myself, I know the depth of those bonds first hand and can only imagine the sadness you must feel at having lost her so early in her life. I send you and your family my heartfelt condolences and hope that you will find a measure of peace with the passage of time, and with each other’s love and support. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Bozyczko Family Mike, Debbi, Timothy, and Thomas Condolence: Dear Vee and Family, We were deeply shocked and greatly saddened to hear about the sudden, unexpected passing of Chu. We are very honored to have known such a truly wonderful person. She was so caring and generous and will be greatly missed by many. I can't even imagine the pain you are going through at this difficult time. Please accept our family's deeply sympathy and know that you are all in our thoughts and prayers. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Christopher Tomkins-Tinch Condolence: I am truly sorry for your loss. Please know that your family is in my thoughts and prayers. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Ellen McLane Condolence: To all the Savath family, Please accept my deepest sympathy on the sudden and tragic death of your Mother. I was a new librarian at South Campus of Arlington High School in 1997-98 and your Mom spent several days at the end of the school year volunteering to help us get the books in order to move to the current high school. She was one of the first parents I met in Arlington and she was wonderful- cheerful and helpful. All her children were wonderful students. I especially remember Vincent. She left you all too soon, but she also left you a beautiful legacy of her example and love. This is a gift you can cherish for a lifetime. I am very sorry for your loss. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Pat Messur Condolence: I met Chu through Maureen Simons. She invited me along with Maureen to her house to make cards. We had a wonderful evening. We laughed and laughed. Her laugh was wonderful, one I will never forget. My heart breaks for the family and friends who shared her very special life. You are all in my prayers. Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: AMY CHEN Condolence: I could not believe my eyes when I read the email from a friend in Poughkeepsie. I was deeply shocked. I have known Chu since 98. I also know her family very well. I used to work in the same building with her husband Vee. I used to play badminton in a regular base with Chu and her husband and her younger son Victor before he went to college. I often paired with someone in the club and play mix doubles with Chu and her husband Vee. I used to chat a lot with Chu between badminton games, from badminton skill, to cooking, to our background, to her family, to her children, to almost every aspect of our lives. I remember one time when Victor was about to leave for college, I asked her how she would feel, because Victor is her youngest child, she told me that the house would be very quiet by then, and joked if I would like rent a room. She also talked to me a lot about her family, her parents and her siblings. We play badminton on every Sunday morning, She sometimes left earlier and told me going to NYC to visit her family. She was such a warm person, care much about her family and friends. All of these seemed yesterday. She was very healthy and active. She exercise regularly and she likes badminton as much as I do. There were not many female players in our club, and she was a very good player. The common love of badminton and her very warm friendly personality made me very happy each time we chat and play. Unfortunately, I did not talk to Chu much since I move out of Poughkeepsie 5 years ago, and never had a chance to go back to visit. There were many times I was thinking to visit Poughkeepsie someday, but never had time since I am so far away on the west. I miss Chu very very much and hope Chu knew it in the heaven. Amy Chen Friday October 15, 2010 *Condolence From: Rachael Frey Condolence: To the entire Savath Family, I worked with Chu at the Town Hall for a little over 2 years. She was such a proud mother and wife and I hope you know how much she truly adored each of you. As mothers do we chatted often about our children and husbands and Chu would beam with joy whenever she spoke of Vee,Victor, Vincent and Vivien. May you hold all the joy and pride your mother had for you in your hearts forever. With Love, Rachael Frey Thursday October 14, 2010 *Condolence From: Heather, Dudley, Shane, Jake, & Nick Murray Condolence: When we moved to New York 30 years ago I did not know anyone. Chu was my first friend. Both Chu and Vee were always so good to our family and they always treated our children like their own. Chu would sacrifice anything to make the lives of someone else better. She will be missed by anyone who was fortunate enough to have known her. Love, The Murray Family Thursday October 14, 2010 *Condolence From: LINDA TARANT Condolence: Dear Vincent, Vivien, & Victor, Please accept my sincere condolences to you and your father on the untimely death of your lovely mother. Never did I meet a prouder parent in all my many years of teaching! Her touching obituary is a beautiful tribute to a woman who led a truly meaningful life. Sincerely, Ms. Tarant (A.M.S.) Thursday October 14, 2010 *Condolence From: David Jemiolo Condolence: The whole Jemiolo family is deeply saddened by Chu’s passing. She was a wonderful person who should not have been taken from us so soon. Our thoughts and prayers are with you all. We should tell you how much Chu really mean to us. We have known Chu for many years because Victor and Tristan had been classmates since Arthur May elementary school. Chu always put incredible amounts of energy into her family and this spread out to her family’s friends because Chu was deeply involved in anything her family did. This included Arthur May, soccer, lacrosse, the Bald Eagles club and much, much more. Tristan spent lots of time at the Savath’s and came to know Chu as a wonderful person who was a magician in the kitchen. (Sticky rice was just one of the many incredible dishes Tristan learned to love through Chu.) Kristen and I do not have family in the area and over the years we had serious talks about what we would want to happen to our boys should anything ever happen to us. These talks always centered on friends in the area but they focused on Chu. She was an incredibly warm, caring person who radiated love. Her smile, her warmth, her true concern for her friends, these are the things that made her such a beautiful person that we would want our boys to know. We are thankful for the opportunities to know her and be with her and we regret not spending more time with her over the years. Her journey on this earth was marked by love and kindness. Her accomplishment was to raise a beautiful family who will miss her but who will carry on in her spirit. Sincerely, The Jemiolo Family Thursday October 14, 2010 *Condolence From: edwin juckett Condolence: I SORRY FOR YOUR LOST. MY THOUGH AND PRAYERS ARE WITH YOU. I WILL MISS MRS.SAVATH. SHE WAS A GREAT WOMAN IN BOY SCOUT. Thursday October 14, 2010 *Condolence From: Lorraine Turra Condolence: Dear Vi and Family: Chu, Maureen and I were all hired by the Town of Hyde Park around the same time (about 11 years ago) and it is hard to know that Chu's smiling face and cheerful personality will not be with us any more but will remain in our hearts and prayers always. Whenever there was a computer problem or the copy machine would not work we could always depend on Chu to fix it. She was also our lunch partner and insisted on sharing her very healthy lunch with all. Chu was not only a co-worker but a friend as well always wanting to know how my granddaughter was doing in Nursing school and sharing family stories over lunch or at the many happy events we attended together. If it is hard for her us to accept the fact that she is in a better place, I can't imagine how hard it is for her family. Please accept my deepest sympathy and love. Lorraine Turra Thursday October 14, 2010 *Condolence From: Bonnie Cordaro Condolence: I wanted to express my deep sympathy to the Savath family on the passing of your wonderful Chu. I got to first know Chu as fellow investors in the Hudson Valley Womens Investment Group and our friendship grew over the years. She was truly a remarkable woman in so many ways. I will miss her laugh, her gentle humility, and the delicious dishes she made that we all loved. I am truly blessed to have known her. Bonnie Cordaro Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Jessica Edwards Condolence: Dear Savath Family- I've been so blessed to have been part of Chu's, Town Hall Family for the past few years. Chu was truly an angel, right here on, Earth. She will be missed terribly by all and will never be forgotten. Chu's giggles and the ability to make anyone's day better, I will never forget. Chu will always remain in my heart. My thoughts and prayers are with you all at this very difficult time. Love- Jessica Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Tanya Stevens Condolence: Sorry to hear about Mrs. Savath. I am not sure if your remeber me. My name is Tanya Stevens. I was the little girl that lived next to you on Taft Avnue In Poughkeepsie. I heard from Phim at Vassar Brother's Hospital that your wife has passed away. Your wife was always kind to me and my family. My father and I would like to pass on our condolences. As we know what you and your family are going through, as we lost my mother two years ago. It will take time for your hearts to heal slowly, but just remeber the good times to get through this heart ache. Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Cindy Benavidez Condolence: We just want you to know how sorry we are for your loss. Our thoughts and prayers are with you and your family at this time. Sincerely, Cindy & Peds Clinic Staff Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Gary and Dianne Schroder Condolence: Dear Vee, We were so sad to hear of Chou's passing. We'll always remember the great times we had at your home and the good food you shared with us. And also the times you visited us with your kids and shared in our cookouts and our 25th wedding anniversary. We loved how smart the kids were and how well behaved they always were. You were great parents. Chou was always so bubbly and friendly. I know it will be hard for you without her, but you have many good memories. Sincerely, Dianne and Gary Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Joanne Lown Condolence: Chu was a remarkable person who I will always cherish. Her friendship, both professional and personal, knew no limits. We enjoyed many times together that will leave lasting memories. She became an important part of our circle of friendship – Lori, Sandy and Kathleen – quoting Eleanor Roosevelt (one of her admired persons) “Friends, you and me... you brought another friend... and then there were three... we started our group... our circle of friends... and like that circle... there is no beginning or end.” I respected her compassion and unselfish attitude she displayed as a mother, wife and friend. My condolences to her family, her parents, her siblings. Joanne, Tom, Alan, Steven Lown Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Johnny Qua Condolence: Chu - The very first Asian American I met in 1978. Her present always bring the happier moment to those around her. It was heartbreaking to miss a friend like her… With love and heartfelt condolences from Johnny, Shelley, Byron, Michelle and Janelle from Singapore Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Kathleen Davis Condolence: Chu made my work for the Town of Hyde Park a pleasure and honor. Her warmth,caring and dedication set an example for all of us who knew and worked with her. We can only hope to continue our work in the way she showed us. Our condolences go out to her family. Kathleen Davis Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Maureen Laffin Condolence: Your family was so kind & loving towards my father, James Laffin. When you were neighbors on Taft Ave you showed him such warmth of heart. He spoke of you as friends & I know my family considered themselves blessed to have you in our Dad's life. I still have the wonderful photo album you gave him filled with pictures you took at his 75th birthday party! Please accept our condolences. Chu was a very special person. With deepest sympathy, The Laffin Family Wednesday October 13, 2010 *Condolence From: Sandy Bruno Condolence: Dear Vee, Vince (& Kristen), Vivian, & Victor, Chu was the best friend a person could have. She was loving and giving and always thought of others...she will be missed by all who knew her. My heart goes out to you. Chu will live on through you all as she has taught you to be the remarkable people you are. I feel blessed to have been Chu's friend and she will live on in my hear forever. with love and deep sympathy, Sandy, Tom, Tim, & Zack Bruno Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Tributes